


My brother's (fake) fiancé

by BiTrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, No cheating, Porn With Plot, Pornstars, Prankster Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiTrickster/pseuds/BiTrickster
Summary: Sam has finally decided to join his family on Christmas holiday after his brother Dean's engagment, only to discover his brother is marrying the pornstar Sam has been fantasizing about for years,or is he.Sam tried for the whole week to keep away from the man and keep his fantasies at minimum only for fate to put them back together, and the man to keep tempting him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Meeting the fiance

Flying always gave Sam a headache, especially since the last time he flew was a few years back. Dean preferred driving everywhere and while he preferred not to sit in a car for a few days on a trip from California to Kansas, he was questioning his decision.

Ever since he graduated from Stanford and got a job as a lawyer at a huge company, he has been seeing his family less and less, each year finding another excuse not to join them.

At least he was glad to hear that Dean is picking him up, he refused to spend the drive home with his parents who will probably keep asking about his nonexistent romantic life, he already agreed to join them on Christmas, they had been pushing him to find someone before, and now since Dean just got engaged, that will probably increase.

Yep, he couldn't believe it himself, the self declared ladies man has found someone is something beyond his imagination let alone him being engaged to a dude nonetheless. 

Sam hadn't met him yet and Dean seemed enamored with him from what his mother had said, yet he mentioned him briefly to his brother like this relationship was a delicate thing that would disappear if he mentioned how much it means to him. That is so unlike him that it seems … dare he say surprising.

He heard a cough and looked at the man behind him, he was blocking the line to the washer, he was thinking so deeply he forgot where he was, which is a restroom at the airport lobby with no luggage, Sam quickly washed up and left whispering an apology under his breath.

He headed to find his suitcases locating them quickly and heading out to find his brother.

It took a few minutes until his phone was back on and he got a message from Dean, _Sorry dude, got caught up with work, My fiance and his brother are picking you up, I am sending you their images so you don't get kidnapped._

_Jerk_ , Sam thought, like he is an idiot who will ride with anyone, under the message was a picture of two men in their thirties, the first one has blue eyes and short dark hair, with a serious look in his eyes while the other one…. Sam's breath hitched,he knew that face, it haunted his wet dreams since university, the man looked older but he was sure it was the same man... **Loki Trickster** or at least that is what he is called in the pornos he saw with him in.

Loki was a well-known gay porn star from two decades ago, he starred in over twenty pornos, twenty four to be exact and Sam is proud to say he owns all of them. The guy did it for like six months when he was eighteen then up and left with no trace and no idea where he went and Sam had tried to track him down to no avail.

Now Sam is left staring at the picture and thinking, _Is Loki his brother's fiance? Does his brother know about his past? And how would he feel to know Loki is the main thing that gets Sam off?_

Sam felt sick to his stomach, he wanted to go home back to California, being so close to his greatest wet dream and knowing he probably could be Dean's fiancé, made him think about booking the next flight back to California, screw what his family would say but before starting to walk towards the ticket booth he felt someone tap him.

Sam spun around to be met with the face of the beautiful whiskey eyes of the man that his wildest dreams always included, and god do they look better in real life, he smelled amazing, like honey and cinnamon, Sam was hesitant between wanting to bottle the smell and drawing in it until it's the only thing he could smell or taste it until it couldn't leave his mouth.

He quickly did a once over what the man was wearing, a green jacket with a form fitting shirt, and tight pants that his bulge generously was visible through, and Sam wanted nothing but to fall on his knees and take it in his mouth.

He quickly forced his eyes away and stared at the man who licked his lips and said "You are Sam Winchester correct? Because Dean was understating how hot his brother was!".

Sam face flushed red, hearing that only made him want to fuck the man more, he couldn't trust his words so he only nodded, so Loki continued "The name's Gabriel Novak, and I am your ride …." Gabriel continued talking while Sam fell in deep thought.

So Gabriel Novak that was the real name of Loki, he felt excited and special like he was apart of a small group on this secret, _Gabe_ he whispered tasting the word on his lips like it was a prayer, thinking about how it would sound from him lips after hours of sex with the man himself.

"Yeah, only Cassie and Dean call me that but I can make an exception for you." Gabriel winked and Sam lost his ability to breathe for a few seconds, thinking the man read his mind. But Gabriel seemed normal and not disgusted.

Sam finally managed "...Your brother, hm-mmmm".

Gabriel grinned wildly "And he speaks... well other than my name, which I have no problems with" throwing his another wink leaving Sam in another state of disarray "My brother Cassie got a call from the Ceo of the company, Naomi I think, he left to take care of... accounting things you can say" he gave a once over at Sam making the younger man face heat up, before finally saying "I could stare at you all day kiddo, but we better start heading out, Mary invited us to dinner and I want to get there before Dean finishes the pie and no offense but you look like you have seen hell and in desperate need of some sleep".

Gabriel took the suitcases that Sam had with a bit of protest, brushing his fingers against Sam's as he took them, making the man feel like a teenager again.

Sam nodded at Gabe's words, he really felt like hell, he can't even speak with Gabe regularly without thinking about all the things he wants to do to him, he doesn't know how the rest of the week will go.

Gabriel walked in front of him talking and as much as he tried to focus on what he is saying and not being creepy towards the man his eyes kept drifting to the porn star's ass, Gabe seemed to notice Sam's eyes because he made a show out of it causing Sam to blush harder, he felt dirty thinking about how many times he saw the man naked but something dark inside him suggested not caring and taking the man to the back alley and fucking him until he couldn't walk, the man seemed interested and it was time to turn all these wet dreams into a reality.

Sam finally said to shut up these dark thoughts "So you're Dean's fiancé, Right?".

Gabriel laughed loudly making Sam's eyes dart to the older man's neck, Sam couldn't tell what was funny because all he could think about was tasting the exposed skin and leaving a hickey trail instead, Gabriel finally stopped and an idea seemed to develop in his head which Sam didn't notice "Yeah, Me and Dean are engaged".

Sam lost focus again, he could deal with the object of his dreams being a friend, roommate or even his brother's ex but Dean's fiancé, he wanted to puke. He has probably jacked off too many times to his brother's fiancé and the worst part is he didn't care, he wanted to satisfy the wet dreams he has been having since discovering Loki's pornos more than a decade ago but he stopped himself, Dean was happy whatever dreams he had were nothing compared to the actual relationship between Dean and Gabriel.

He looked at Gabriel and said "I am happy for you both" to which Gabriel nodded.

When they finally got to the car, Gabriel said "I would like you to meet her Highness, Lady".

Sam stared at the car for a bit, it was a red sexy convertible, it looked old but still as though the time hadn't touched it, it suited him a lot, he imagined how it be like to fuck the man inside his car, would he be angry at his car getting dirty or excited, he dismissed his thoughts and finally said bitterly, "I can see that you and Dean have a lot in common".

Gabriel huffed "Don't compare Lady to Dean's mut, He won't shut up about her like she fell from Heaven or something".

Sam smiled, that is something he and Gabriel agreed on,"You're the one living with him".

Gabriel laughed as he started putting the luggage in the trunk with a little help from Sam. "As if…" he did a double take before saying "I mean… of course ,why wouldn't we?".

Sam seemed puzzled, he watched as Gabriel opened the car door and climbed in indulging in every moment of seeing the man from behind and he finally did the same. "So your brother Cassie I think, is staying at my parents apartment, Right?"

Gabriel nodded and said nothing, he started the car and started heading in the direction of Sam's parents house, “You probably should get some sleep, I want to pick up some things so it will take awhile to get to your parents”.

Sam nodded, he was stuck handling his own sexual desire for the man since his wet dreams main player was sitting right next to him, he also wanted to ask if Dean knew, but he didn't know how to start that question, he needed more time to think, and to be honest, Dean would probably find it hot anyway.

He found himself too tired to think and began drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time posting, I would appreciate any constructive criticism, spelling or grammar fixes.  
> I have already written the second chapter so it will be coming very soon.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!


	2. Meeting the family

He was once again in the airplane and his head hurt like crazy again, he quickly pressed the button to call for a flight attendant but instead of the red haired woman that gave him the water bottle, Loki appeared wearing the tight outfit with a skirt half of the normal required length which barely covered his ass. 

Sam's head started swimming with all the filthy things he would do to the man, but his head still hurt so he chose to say "Mhmm...my head hurts...I would like any pill you got, please".

Loki said in a baby voice "Oh poor baby, your head hurts, I know the thing that would make it better ... follow me" he said holding Sam's hand, Sam stared at his hands dwarfing Loki's almost wanting to pin the man to the wall and work on seeing how many noises his hands can get out of the man, but instead he let the man drag him along.

Sam let himself be led to the back of the airplane where no one was but them, and was forced to sit on one of the chairs, while Loki started searching for something, probably the pills that he was promised.

After a few minutes Sam was getting impatient and frustrated and his head was hurting more and more, he looked over at Loki, the man had been bent down, Sam quickly discovered the man didn't have any undergarments on, Sam stared for a while thinking of how perfect this opportunity would be to see how much the man can handle without alerting the rest of the staff, Loki looked like he was doing it purposefully before Sam stood up and cornered the man, standing right behind him.

"What are you doing?" He growled dangerously any amount of headache long forgotten.

Loki looked amused for a second before moving back making sure to be pressing his bare ass against Sam's length "Getting you a pill.What does it look like?".

Sam whispered "trying to get yourself into something".

Gabriel laughed "Almost, I am trying to get something into me, I am slicked and ready so that thing can slide right in and I wouldn't feel a thing" he winked.

Sam growled "You think no one would notice if one flight attendant was fooling around with a passenger in the back row".

Loki winked "That depends how loud can you make me scream big guy".

Sam quickly started unzipping his pants for a much needed relief and tugging his boxer down, because if he stayed one more minute in them he would rip them out, he then quickly lifted Gabriel's skirt making his full ass and cock visible, he wanted to lick the man’s hole until he was trembling before he finally fucked him so many times until the man couldn’t move, but Sam was horny and couldn’t wait that long so he pined Loki to the nearest seat, when he finally lined up his cock to Loki's hole, He smiled "Oh I will, you are going to have to be deadly quiet", the man looked back at him smiling wickedly.

"Oh, you overestimate how much your dick is worth, big guy?" He rubbed his ass against Sam's dick "I am sure you will be comming in twenty seconds".

Sam pushed the man down until he couldn’t move "if you keep acting like this I am gonna have to punish you, I don't take lightly to being mocked” he growled “you won’t be comming until I tell you to,I will fill you up and make you feel me till the end of the week sweetheart. Are you ready?" Gabriel's eyes widened with lust and he nodded.

Gabriel yelled "And we are here!!!".

With that Sam found himself in the car again, in front of his old house, with a raging boner, a wet spot on his pants like a teenager and a wet dream about the guy sitting right next to him, he tried willing his boner to go down but with the man in front of him and the memory being so fresh of the man with his ass up ready for Sam’s cock it was almost impossible "Thanks for the drive" he said in an annoyed voice since it was getting to the good part of the dream.

Gabriel smiled mischievously and started emptying the trunk before finally saying "That flight attendant was probably really something ,for you to have a wet dream about".

Sam flushed his face turned different colours, and his boner disappeared with that, _WHAT_ "What?!".

"You talk in your sleep, and knowing that that happened while I was driving is making me want to know what would happen if I wasn't there" He smiled innocently and Sam wanted to die in that moment.

He finally managed to say "I should be going, my parents must be waiting" leaving all his stuff behind.

Gabriel laughed and followed Sam with the suitcases,while Sam rang the doorbell.

The door slowly opened and Mary's face appeared before he was being hugged by her, she declared "Sam is here" with a smile on her face, she let go of the hug, looked at Gabriel and smiled wildly "Gabriel is here too, thanks sweetheart you didn't have to" she said taking a pie box from him.

Sam looked back at Gabriel who held the suitcases and now no pie, which was not in the car when Sam went in, _he probably bought it while I was asleep_ , he wondered what else the man did while he was asleep..

"Anything to see your smile Mary" he flirted, making Sam a bit jealous, before kicking himself for his stupidity, "Where do I put Sam's suitcases?"

"In Sam's old room, Sam can show you later but first you and Sam have to say hi to Your father, Bobby and Ellen" she said disappearing into the living room.

Sam tried to take the suitcases but Gabriel refused shrugging him off with ease which was a bit frustrating and a turn on for Sam, Gabriel put Sam's suitcases against the stairs before saying "Well, time to meet the family again,I rather not be punished ,so are you ready?"

Sam flushed of the mention of the things he said in his dream, and boy did he wish he had chosen to ride home with his parents. He nodded quickly before Gabe said anything else.

Gabe opened the door and walked into the living room introducing himself to Bobby and Ellen.

While Sam went to greet his father, he shaked his hands before the man hugged him “Your mom missed you, Sam. we all did” John said “visit us more often, we want to see you before Dean’s wedding at the very least”.

Sam nodded, he probably owes his family an explanation but not in front of Gabriel at least. The man already thinks he is a weirdo with the wet dream and all he didn’t need more reason, he looked at Gabriel who gave him a wink, he broke the hug from his dad before going to greet Bobby and Ellen next.

"Long time no see, I expected you to show up with someone at least" Bobby said.

"Well, he showed up with me so that counts" Gabriel winked to which Sam got flustered and said nothing.

John said plainly "That doesn't. Sam it has been a long time since what happened with Jessica, but you have to start dating again, son, she has cost you too many years. She can’t also take away your chance to find happiness with someone else”.

Sam flinched at the mention of her name while he knew his father was right he couldn't say anything, it hurt too much to think about. That's why he found himself doing one night stands, which is so not his style but they couldn't hurt him if it was for one night.

"John ,Bobby, are you all bullying Sam?” she gave them a stern look to shut them up “It's okay honey, it takes a while to heal" Mary said with her undying wisdom to which John Bobby and Ellen took ten seconds of silence before starting to disagree with her.

Sam felt tired hearing them shouting about what he should be doing, like it is their life or their trust that Jessica broke, Jessica took his trust and ran it to the ground that he felt so awful for even thinking anything between them was real.

He looked at Gabe who said nothing during the debate but looked in deep thought, he quickly noticed someone was watching him and lifted his eyes to meet Sam's, his eyes danced in mischievously before declaring "I know Sam looks tired but he was gushing about a date with the flight attendant the whole way back, she is leaving tonight so they set a date to meet up today in like an hour ,he just didn't want to worry you guys".

Sam was blushing hard at the mention of the word flight attendant which somehow helped his case, he was also surprised, he looked back at Gabriel, he wanted to kiss the man at that moment while Gabriel smiled innocently at the group, Mary grinned happily and congratulated him the rest followed suit, "You just had to tell us honey, we want the best for you, we just want you to be happy" Mary smiled warmly.

Sam smiled "Thanks Mom and everyone, but since Dean the ladies man got engaged, I have been feeling more awful, like I am disappointing you or something, so I didn't want to tell you about it, if it went south".

Mary hugged him at that “Oh honey, we didn’t mean to”.

John added “You know we love you son, we just want the best for you”.

Ellen said "It's okay, just go freshen up and take the car to meet your lady friend".

Gabriel shouted "I could drive him!!! ….since I am going to get Max anyway" the others looked concerned before nodding and with that Gabe grabbed Sam and led him to the main entrance.

Sam took one of the suitcases while Gabe took the other one leading them to his room and when he was sure they were out of their earshot he said "Thanks, I didn't know what to do if it weren't for you suggesting that I had a fake date".

Gabriel smiled "Who said anything about a fake date? , you are taking me out to eat as a thank you" He winked and Sam blushed "I would also like to have a bite of something that Dean didn't request, I have been eating cheeseburgers for the last three days and no sweets cause Dean doesn't leave anything for the rest of us" Gabriel looked irritated at the end making Sam smiled.

Sam said thinking maybe Gabriel and Dean didn’t get along as well his mom had suggested, “I would have assumed that he would let his fiancé choose the meal at the very least?”.

Gabriel said quickly “he does, that's why we eat cheeseburgers,Cassie loves them”, Sam looked puzzled “Ah...I mean me and Cassie love them, but I am sick of them and I don’t wanna break my little brother’s heart by requesting something else” he said with fake sincerity when arriving at Sam’s door.

Sam nodded, taking his last suitcase from Gabe “That is very considerate of you, I should probably change to look better for our date “ he said while thinking of how it would be like to actually go out with the man.

Gabriel nodded “Well, you gotta look the best for your date, well, if you wanna get lucky at least” Gabriel winked and left to head downstairs “I will be downstairs, when you are finished”.

Sam wished he would be finished soon with this neverending sexual torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is ready!!  
> But I am reading the comments to improve it and to make sure I am posting a chapter every couple of days.


	3. How I knew you

Sam decided to wear his best sexy casual outfit, it was supposed to be a date with the flight attendant so he decided to wear a casual outfit, but before that he needed to clean his head and the wet spot in his pants, so he settled on a shower.

He entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and starting the shower, stripping and letting the cold water hit his body.

His mind quickly thought of today, he met Loki or should he say Gabe which usually would have been a great dream come true, but the man being his brother's fiancé turned it into a nightmare.

He wished that his brother would call it off, but that seemed too little too late if they got to this part. He wondered again if Dean knew about the porn, maybe he would call it off if he knew but that only seemed like a wish Sam had.

He wished he wasn't attracted to Gabriel now, like if this sexual desire for the man had disappeared through the years he would surely be happier now, he promised himself to try to stop fantasizing about sexual situations or getting between his brother and Gabriel, if not for him then for Dean.

He remembers the first time he saw one of Gabriel's pornos…

San had just finished his final exam, it was his first year so he worked really hard to finish early with them, he wanted to go out and celebrate but his friends had a few exams left, so he sat alone in his dorm.

He decided what any normal person would do and visited a porn site...well not exactly normal, he was bisexual after all, and he had been interested in a good gay pornos since he had started Stanford.

The site he had been frequanting had many famous gay porn, but he wanted something new, so he searched for blonde and avoiding what he already seen, he was getting bored at the eight page before he accidentally pressed on a video.

The video was called Loki’s college adventures which seemed innocent to any normal onlooker, but Sam played it anyway. 

A blonde guy appeared sitting in a room similar to Sam's, he was trying to write something while wearing a crop top with the words 'Daddy's Angel' and pants that were way too tight displaying the man’s perfect ass, Sam was captivated with the man who looked like a twink but ozzed the power of a someone who would flip you with the his pinkie like it was nothing.

The guy was mumbling something when the door opened and another guy walked in, the guy was well built and had black hair, Sam barely gave him a glance before his mind was focused again on the blonde.

"So Loki, you are a psychology major?" The black haired man said.

The blonde- Loki nodded not looking up.

"I need your help! I would do anything" The man said faking distress with his terrible acting, which Sam rolled his eyes on.

Loki finally lifted his head from the paper, putting it aside and took a look at the man in front of him, taking the man’s body and muscles in ,in that moment Sam wished those eyes that reflected pools of desire and lust were aimed at him,Gabriel’s eyes finally settled on his junk and licked his lips "I am very busy, Mark, but I can squeeze you in" he said, his eyes never leaving the man's pants.

The guy smiled not noticing Loki’s meaning "I want to impress Maya, she is my soulmate, but I keep getting flustered around her anytime she touches me".

Loki nodded and pointed for the man to sit next to him on the bed, to which the guy obliged.

Loki started "So in order for me to help you, we are gonna do some exposure thereby techniques" he got closer to the man "First we need to find out when do you get flustered and work on how to make you less flustered"

The man nodded.

"That's great" Loki smirked predatorily, putting his hand on the man's thigh "Are you flustered yet?" The man shook his head.

Gabriel got closer and pressed his body against the man "Now?" The man shook his head again.

"Interesting" he moved himself to sit on the man's lap instead, "And now?".

The man nodded "A bit" to which Gabriel smirked, he pushed the man to fully lie on the bed.

"How about now?".

The man was very flushed and appeared to bob a boner out of nowhere, and was getting more flustered by the moment.

"Oh, someone came out to play!" Gabriel winked before starting to rub his ass against the man's bulge, who was getting more excited and trying to quiet down his moansl, "Are you still flustered,Mark?"

The man blushed so hard, when a loud moan came out of his lips, he yelled "Fuck, Loki, I need to be in you".

Loki smiled "I thought you would never ask", he quickly took off their shirts almost ripping them off, showing his muscline chest which Sam wanted to feel and taste.

Sam settled on unbuttoning his pants giving a small moan and much needed relief, and the tugging the zipper followed soon, feeling the warm precome on his boxers before tugging them down, he wrapped his hand lightly around his cock, while staring at the golden haired man.

Loki took off their pants next, exposing a great big cock and Sam found himself hardening more at that sight and a small drip of pre-come dripping from the tip while his other hand reached out for the lube, popping the cap and coating his hand with it.

Loki quickly and with no prep slipped the man’s cock in him in one quick move to Sam's surprise and he couldn’t help the _Fuck_ that came out from his lips that matched the higher one the other man moaned, his cock throbbed in need to be inside Loki too.

Loki waited a bit adjusting to the other man’s length,“Fuck Loki, you are so perfect so tight, Maya would never ”, he quickly thrusted catching Loki by surprise for a second before he started to move to match both man moaning in unsion followed by Sam.

“Oh Mark, I've wanted you since I first saw you, I want you to fill me up and make me unable to walk for the rest of the semester” Loki started going up and down picking up the pace.

“Fuck Loki, Faster, I wanna come in that tight ass so bad” The man also moved faster, “I wanna paint your insides with my cum”.

“I hope you can keep that promise, cause I want you to fuck me on every surface of this room” Loki picked up his neglected cock and started jacking himself matching the pace.

Mark took Loki’s hand off and replaced it with his own “I wanna feel it when you come and if you say the word I would fuck you in the library while we both try to keep quiet” Loki made a low growl at that.

The guy kept yelling Loki’s name, along with Sam who synchronized his hand with their pace. 

Loki finally said “fuck, Mark,I am so close, fuck I am gonna come, oh fuck” before exploding in the other man’s hand, the man orgasmed soon after him, with Sam following suit.

 _Oh fuck Loki_ , Sam in the shower had also found himself had come from that memory of the video, to which the shower quickly washed it off.

He felt ashamed of what he just did, he had broken his promise so soon after making it, but he dismissed it and thought he would start trying from now, he remembered that he had then downloaded all the film the man had made, but searching for anything new resulted in nothing and after a while the old ones were gone too, like they never existed. 

He got out soon after and put on his outfit, a tight form fitting V shirt and a little snug pants, he headed down stairs after taking his phone.

Gabriel was waiting for him, dressed in the same outfit but had gotten rid of the jacket and Sam was able to ogle his muscline chest, the man had gained a bit of body fat since his Loki days but still looked fit and hot, he wondered how he looked without everything else but had to stop himself.

He went down and said hello to the man, Gabriel’s eyes flashed with desire which Sam pretended not to see “Fuck Sam, if I wasn’t sure this was a fake date, I would have said that you are trying to get yourself laid today”.

Sam smiled and winked innoccently “Who said I am not?” he joked, but he knew that there was truth to this statement.

Gabriel licked his lips then went into deep thought, which worried Sam, was Gabe thinking of bailing on him?,He wanted nothing more than to have the man’s eyes and desire on him again so he said “So you are driving us?”.

Gabriel nodded, quickly taking his jacket and putting it on, before heading towards the door with Sam following suit, both yelling to the others that they were leaving.

It was cold outside and to Sam’s surprise, it was snowing, he hadn’t seen snow since he had moved to California which meant years ago, it was a welcome surprise and looked very romantic, which Gabriel didn’t seem to notice, as he shivered and continued walking.

“So first thing first, we are picking up Max on the way” Gabriel said heading towards the car which he was thankful it had the roof on.

“...Max?” Sam said as Gabriel opened the car’s door to Sam letting him slide in.

“My dog, he was causing a lot of problems to Mary, I got him a few weeks ago so he is not fully trained, so he is staying at my previous boss - Crowley’s place, as he already has a dog” He said, climbing into the car, and turning the engine on.

“Are you kidding!? I absolutely love dogs,how old is he? What kind of dog is he? Does he know how to fitch? I wanna meet him!!” Sam looked genuinely happy, he had wanted a dog for so long but being a lawyer who's out of the house so much ,couldn’t be fair to it.

“Slow down kiddo,Too many questions.You will meet him today but be careful Max like humping attractive guys and he would be his new favorite humping pole if he saw you”.

Sam laughed loudly causing Gabriel to smile”..Wait, does Dean like Max?”.

“Dean would not touch Max if he was drowning and Max was the only thing keeping him from death” he said rolling his eyes, meeting Sam’s confused and worried look “I mean... he has a problem with the dog smell, but he likes Max from afar”.

Sam still looked worried, “That's good I guess... usually Dean hates dogs”.

Gabriel nodded before they both fell into a rhythm of talking about dogs and Max, the rest of the way to Crowley’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter needs rewriting so it will take time before the next one.


End file.
